Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographing system using a plurality of radiographic imaging units.
Description of the Related Art
As one of photographing methods using a radiographic imaging unit, such as a film cassette, an imaging plate based on the Computed Radiography (CR) method, or a digital radiation detector, there is stitch imaging for capturing a larger subject than a region where a single radiographic imaging unit detects radiation.
Methods for implementing the stitch imaging include a method that lays out a plurality of radiographic imaging units and irradiates the subject with a single shot of radiation, besides a method that irradiates the subject with a plurality of shots of radiation while moving a single radiographic imaging unit. A plurality of radiographic images acquired by any of these methods is appropriately arranged and stitched, by which an image of the larger subject than the region where the single radiographic imaging unit detects radiation can be acquired.
Processing for receiving the images from the individual radiographic imaging units and processing for stitching these images are required to acquire the stitched image from the stitch imaging using the plurality of radiographic imaging units and display this stitched image. However, these processing procedures take a long time. The radiographic imaging faces the demands for allowing the image to be quickly checked after the photography, and reducing a time for which the subject is kept detained for the photography.